Collection of roofing debris, leaves, and twigs in gutters and downspouts is a commonly recognized problem requiring frequent cleaning and dislodgement of items which restrict water flow through a gutter and downspout system. Various devices have been employed to facilitate cleaning of gutters and downspouts without a ladder which generally comprise an extended handle having a turned end for ejecting water or fluid into a clogged area to relieve and dislodge particles. However, none provide a cleaning device with easily interchangeable end attachments having comparable flow regulating outlets forming water discharge ends which direct water under pressure at a desired angle relative to the object being cleaned, for example a gutter or downspout.